Summer Rainstorms
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru one shot. Set during classic.


The air was dark and heavy. Storm clouds swirled overhead and in the distance, the whole town could hear the low rumbles of thunder. Blue eyes stared upward, one hand extended up to brush a lock of golden hair from ornate features, pale pink lips set in the smallest of frowns. The rain would surely begin to fall long before she reached home- which meant _she_ would be soaking wet. A soft "humph" escaped her lips and she folded her arms over her chest, shoulders sagging with the weight of disappointment. She had hoped to go to Mako-chan's for deserts… But the walk was just too far, especially in the rain that was sure to fall any second now.

_Splish, splash_

And just like that, the sky opened up and the rain began to pour down. A shocked squeal left her lips and she threw her arms up over her head, cursing herself for forgetting her umbrella that morning. But then, just as she turned to run off towards home, a shadow cast across her and then the rain suddenly stopped. Well, stopped falling on her at least. Turning around, the blonde was shocked to see the tall, dark-haired male standing behind her, his umbrella tipped to block the rain from soaking her. "Odango-atama," he greeted with the smallest of smiles, his dark blue eyes taking in the sight of her. At once, she felt her chest tighten and her lips rounded as she fought to think of a retort to snap, but his eyes… His soft smile… It was drawing her in and she found, as always, she was flustered and unsure of what to say next. "Forgot your umbrella? I'm not surprised…" He trailed off, laughing at the look that spread across her features. Her cheeks turned red and she turned sharply, arms folding over her chest, a sour expression taking root. It was so easy to get under her skin, he couldn't help but to do it. That and… Well… He liked their little interactions, even if it seemed like she didn't like him much.

"I didn't _forget_ it, I just chose not to bring it." She replied, her eyes closing as she felt her lips twitch with a smile. Just what was it about this boy that brought out this side of her? One eye opened and she side-eyed him, his eyes still upon her, though his expression a little bit more somber. She found herself longing to know more about him… His presence always set her heart a-flutter and twisted her stomach up into knots. But why? She didn't even know him! He was just the annoying Chiba Mamoru, the high school boy with a bad attitude and beautiful eyes. "I didn't know it was going to rain." She then said, neglecting to mention that her mother had called after her to take the umbrella with her that very morning. Both eyes opened and she pivoted, so she was facing him once more, her arms hanging down by her sides, a droplet of rain dripping from her lashes and down her cheek like a tear.

Mamoru blinked, suddenly bombarded with the distant memory of someone else… Of that girl… The girl from his dreams, with the long, flowing hair… The girl was crying. He had never realized it, not until that moment at least. "Are you lost?" The blonde girl's voice suddenly drew him back to reality and he chuckled, forcing away the memories and thoughts. "There you are," she said, the moment his attention was fully on her again, a small smile resting on her features. Mamoru resisted the urge to reach out and brush away the wet strand of hair from her cheek, but his hand twitched and he clenched it into a fist. She offered him a wide, beaming smile, the first true smile she had ever given him. It lit him up like fire from within, first in his heart than it spread like a wildfire all throughout him. He could not explain it, but he supposed that was the beauty of it.

"Where is your gaggle of girlfriends?" Mamoru asked, casting his gaze left and then right, arching a surprised brow up. In the last few weeks, she had never been without at least one of them- which had meant their interactions had been seldom. At his words, she cast her own glance towards the east, to where surely her friends would be gathering at Mako-chan's without her. She could not help but to look somewhat disappointed, even over something so small. But… To her, every moment with her new friends was precious, she didn't want to miss anything. "Ah, left out are you?" He teased, forcing her from her own world.

At once she stuck out her tongue, once again all sass. "For your information, I was just on my way to Mako-chan's for deserts. But the rain," she gestured outward, implying that the rain was to blame. In truth, part of the blame lay on Haruno-sensei, who had given her detention for being late that morning, but she wasn't going to tell _him _that.

For a moment, he did not respond. Instead, he looked down at her, his lips curving into a smile. He didn't know what it was about this girl… But he felt a connection, one that made him want to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her. "Why… Why don't I walk you?" He offered, shifting his school bag onto his shoulder, watching her face as she contemplating his offer. For several long seconds she was silent, til finally she spoke up.

"I _guess,"_ she mumbled, kicking her foot, not wanting to admit to even herself that walking with him, tucked up under a cozy umbrella seemed awfully nice… "But only because Mako-chan deserts are totally worth walking with a jerk like you," she added, turning her head away, a crimson blush staining her cheeks. But, she could not hide the smile that was perched upon her lips. He laughed aloud and she followed suit, a little giggle escape her lips, a sound better than anything he had ever heard before. And so, he gestured for her to walk, and he fell into step beside her. For a few moments there was nothing but awkward silence, but at once she had something to say, and then she wasn't stopping. By the time that they had reached Makoto's apartment building, she had been talking nonstop for ten whole minutes. "I guess I should thank you," she said, a hand behind her head, a smile on her face.

"It's no trouble.. I live just over there." He pointed to another apartment building just a little ways down the road; she turned to follow his gaze, then turned back to him. "It was nice, not walking alone," he admitted before he could stop himself. Immediately he turned his head away, silence falling between them. He wished as hard as he could that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"We'll walk again maybe," she said with a cheerful laugh, her blue eyes bright as the sunlight peaked out from behind a cloud, the rain slowing to hardly a drizzle. "Would you… Want to come in for deserts? Mako-chan's cake is to _die_ for," Usagi was staring at him intently, as if daring him to disagree about how good that cake was.

"I have a lot of work to do… Um, maybe next time." He replied, shaking his head, but giving her a sincere smile. She did not argue, but she did smile and nod, telling him she would not forget his words. There would be cake had together in the very near future. "See ya, Odango," he lifted his hand in a wave, before heading past her, down the street towards home. Though he wanted to, he never once looked back, at least… Not until he was almost home. Just before heading in the building's main door, he turned back to look, and he swore, he caught sight of her billowing blonde hair just before she disappeared inside. Mamoru put his hand to his chest, to where his heart was beating madly within his chest. He was half-tempted to turn back, to fly back to her side and then… He didn't know what would happen after that. Mamoru sighed and fished in his pocket for his door key and knew that he would see her again soon. It was inevitable. She had captured him.

From where she stood, Usagi took several deep, calming breaths. Blue eyes were closed, but his face was still there. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots. Somehow… She had gone from hating him to not minding him… And now he was making her feel… Usagi stomped her foot, hands thrown up in a gesture of defeat. It was strange, the way that he made her feel… Almost the same way that Tuxedo Kamen had made her feel that night… Her heart turned over and Usagi felt her lips tingling at the memory of his sweet kiss. Such a beautiful feeling of nostalgia… He had made her feel so safe and warm… the moment had felt so familiar, as if it had not been her first kiss with him. Pushing him out of her thoughts, Usagi climbed the stairs to Mako's apartment, but he would not leave. He had captured her.

They had been caught by the red string of fate, and it was only a matter of time before their destinies became one and the same. A love lost a millennium before was set to ignite once again. Two lovers torn apart, brought back together to meet once more.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
